


we're lost in a dream now

by ptrchrl



Series: the joken vegas fic no one needed but it's here [2]
Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I love them so much, M/M, Not Beta Read, Swearing, i crammed this, i don't know what to tell you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptrchrl/pseuds/ptrchrl
Summary: Josh and Ken are spending their first Christmas as a married couple together.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Felip Jhon Suson | Ken
Series: the joken vegas fic no one needed but it's here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079057
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	we're lost in a dream now

**Author's Note:**

> happy jokers day! 
> 
> i made this in quite a rush so please expect grammatical errors and unflitered amount of fluff. enjoy reading!
> 
> (P.S. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> also i love my vegas couple sm)

Ken had insisted they get a Christmas tree to celebrate the holidays. 

The Christmas tree they got wasn't that big, but it wasn't so small either. It was just perfect for their small apartment, the red and silver ornaments making the small area of their living room merrier and brighter.

Josh thought decorating was such a tedious task. You would put up decorations that you would also take down after Christmas, then where would they put all that stuff until the next year comes around?

Now though, seeing Ken blast into song with the Christmas music playing in the background as he put up color-changing lights made Josh feel fluffy and warm inside. It's really not a flattering scene with Ken in only a cream sweater and boxers, but the sight made him want to just pull Ken down from the impromptu stack of pillows and smother him with kisses and hugs.

"Stop staring at my butt," Ken called out to him. Josh blinked and looked up. The dancer stuck his tongue at him, making him laugh.

"I'm not staring at your butt." He did walk over and gave him a small tap on the ass though. "Finish up, will you?"

Ken sighed as he bent down to get more tape. "Why did you think throwing a party was a good idea?"

"It was you who volunteered, you dummy."

"I don't remember such a thing."

"Jerk." Josh rolled his eyes and proceeded to the kitchen, aiming to at least get started on cooking carbonara.

Boots, their adopted cat, kept him company as he went around the kitchen, trying to figure out if he's following instructions right. Josh knew how to cook, sure, but he's never cooked carbonara before and neither has Ken. He doubted Ken would be able to cook anything except eggs and (slightly burnt) hotdogs.

“And you insisted on cooking too. Ridiculous.” Ken sidled up beside him, looking inside the pot of water on the stove.

“Shut up, you’re not helping.”

“You shut up,” came his husband’s lame response as he went to help Josh open the carton of milk.

While they were supposed to go to his parents’ place for the holidays, it simply wasn’t possible in the days leading up to when they were meant to spend as a break. Josh promised he’d bring Ken over before New Year’s Day though as a compromise. His parents made sure of that.

It’s their first Christmas together, Josh mused to himself. As much as he's gotten used to the domesticity in the past year, he still couldn't believe he was with Ken. Sometimes he has to stop and think that he's really married and living with the love of his life in the nicest apartment their wages can afford.

_ Love of my life _ didn't sound very Josh. But still, it was the perfect way to describe Ken.

"I said I'm helping, but now you're just making me do all the work," Ken complained, stirring the sauce on the pan.

"Dork." Josh took the ladle from Ken. "Take care of the noodles."

"Asshole." But he did it anyway.

They work in silence, trying to get the food done. Their guests were coming by at eight and it was already seven. With the way things were going, they needed to speed up with the preparations. And they both haven't taken a bath yet.

"Maybe it's okay if I don't take a bath," Josh said aloud, pouring the carbonara sauce onto the pasta.

"What? Why?"

"It saves time?"

"Yeah, but you smell like food." Ken countered, leaving the kitchen.

"Food doesn't smell bad!"

"Nope, go take a bath. At least for our guests' sake." Josh turned around to put the empty pot on the sink when Ken threw a towel over his face.

"Yeah… no," he grumbled as he removed the cloth and put the pot in the sink. 

Ken walked over behind him and slotted his face to Josh's neck. "I don't really mind if you smell though."

Josh couldn't help the smile forming on his face.

"But I'm the only one who doesn't mind your smell so you have to take a bath." Ken hummed against Josh's skin before he pecked his cheek and pulled away.

"But the rest of the food? the chicken?" Josh turned around and eyed his husband, who was putting some food on Boots' bowl.

"I'll take care of it."

"You can cook chicken?"

"It's my favorite food, of course I know how to cook it. Now shoo. Go take a bath. You stink." Ken stood up and grinned at Josh. "I know you haven't taken a bath since Tuesday."

Josh spluttered. "In my defense, it's cold!"

Ken stuck his tongue out. "Blah blah blah blah." He turned around and proceeded to prepare the pot and chicken.

_ Honestly, this kid.  _

After fixing himself up and having Ken take a quick shower, Sejun and Stell showed up with a graham cake and ice cream. Justin, for the first time in all that Josh had known him, was half an hour late.

"And you boast you're always on time," Josh teased the youngest as he kicked his shoes off.

"I was stuck in traffic. I went to the mall before I went here." Justin brought up the paper bags in his hands.

"For what?"

"Uh, Christmas presents?"

Josh blinked. He opened his mouth to say something, but Justin was already moving into the living room.

Presents! Fucking presents. Josh tried to remember where he'd put his as he followed Justin inside.

"Ken," he whisper-called. The dancer looked up from where he had been playing with Boots. "The presents?"

"Where?"

"That's what I was asking about!"

Ken stood up and looked around. Stell had brought a Christmas movie and was setting it up. Sejun helped Justin with putting his gifts under their tree, though for some reason they were also putting the alcohol there. Josh decided not to tell them off anyway.

“I think it’s in the car.” Ken put his hoodie up as he let Josh pull him near the door.

“Then get it from the car!”

There was a pause. Ken just stared at Josh, lips forming a pout. 

“What are you looking at me like that for?”

“It’s raining.”

Josh turned his gaze to the window and indeed, it was raining.

“Our car’s in the basement parking.”

“Yeah, about that…”

“Ken.”

“I went out to buy food last night.”

“And left the car in the upper parking?”

“... yes?”

This was why Josh wanted to hide the car keys at night. What could Ken possibly want to buy outside at two in the morning?

“You still have to get them.”

“But it’s raining,” Ken whined, pouting even more (if that can happen).

The thing is, he’s doing it because he knew from experience that Josh was  _ weak  _ to it. It was unfair. And each time Josh told himself it would be the last time, it didn’t work as he thought it would. Now, seeing it again made him want to just hug and protect him from the world.

"I'm not getting it for you."

"Please?" Ken stepped closer, littering Josh's face with kisses. Josh crinkled his nose at the action.

"Stop it."

"Please please please please—" He enveloped his husband into a tight hug, continuing his chanting.

"Fine, fine! I'll go get it, get off!" Josh huffed as he pushed Ken away. The cheeky bastard had the audacity to grin.

"Thank you, baby," he said in a singsong voice.

_ "Baby mo mukha mo," _ Josh retorted, ignoring the way the blood rushed to his cheeks. "Go serve the food while I get the presents."

"Aye, babe."

The things Josh does for love.

The party went by swimmingly after that. They enjoyed the film Stell brought ("It's Home Alone, of course nothing makes sense!" Justin exclaimed when Sejun got too critical about the movie) and ate the food they prepared. The presents were well received, especially the cat toys for Boots that Ken was more excited for than the sweaters Stell and Sejun gave them. All in all, it was a good way to spend Christmas.

Josh looked around the room, feeling light. If you asked him last March what his Christmas would be, he'd say he would be spending it with his family. He wouldn't have imagined he'd be spending it with his best friends, laughing over beer and cake while cuddling up with his lover.

It was a little past midnight when Stell, Sejun, and Justin decided to call it a night. Ken guided them out of the apartment, promising not to forget to return the tupperware containing the graham cake. Josh eyed the sink from the couch and decided to leave it for tomorrow. They’ll clean up then.

“Hey, babe,” Ken called out to him when he came back. He hummed as he looked up to Kenstanding in front of him.

“Yeah?”

“My baby.” Ken leaned down and kissed his forehead. Josh chuckled.

“You’re the baby here.”

“But you’re my baby.”

“Whatever, you ass.” Josh stood up to go wash up when Ken wrapped his arms around him. Thinking for a moment if he’d push him away, Josh sighed and gave into the warmth, hugging him back as he rested his head on Ken’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” Ken whispered, his breath tickling Josh’s ear.

Josh closed his eyes and breathed in, basking in Ken’s presence. “Merry Christmas too.”

They stood there for a few minutes, swaying. It wasn’t anything special, but Josh felt closer to Ken than he did the entire day. He can feel exhaustion seeping through his bones, and with the way Ken was holding him he might as well fall asleep standing.

“You know,” Ken began, fingers weaving through Josh’s hair, “I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s new coming from you.”

“You’ve used that line before so shut up.” Josh laughed.

“Fine. What were you thinking about?”

It took a bit of time, but Ken did respond. “We should get married again. You know, like an actual wedding.”

Josh felt his heart skip a beat. “You want to get married again?”

“Don’t you?” Ken retorted.

He wasn’t really against it. In fact, it’s an endearing thought, and the way Ken has been thinking about it for some time now made it all the more exciting.

“I mean, sure. Yeah. That sounds great,” he mumbled, pressing his face further onto Ken’s shirt. Ken’s hug tightened and he could feel him leave kisses on the crown of his head.

“I love you so much. You deserve more than a drunken wedding. You deserve the best venue, the best honeymoon, the best service…” Ken punctuated each sentence with a kiss, “and the best wedding dress.”

Ken laughed out loud when Josh punched him in the stomach playfully. “I hate you so much, you asshole.”

“No, you love me a lot.”

“Yes I do. It’s a shame.”

“Oh shut it,” Ken shushed him. “I meant what I said though. You’re not just a mistake. You’re my whole life and more. I love you.”

In the dark of their living room, Josh thought the Christmas tree looked pretty, the metallic red and silver balls reflecting the light of the fairy lights. He realized then that it was worth the hassle to decorate. He’d remember, with red and white Christmas balls, the moment they decided that what they had was much more than a blunder made on a night of inebriation. It’s a memory worth keeping, even as he felt his eyes slide close.

“Yeah, I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! i hope you liked it! *melts into a puddle*


End file.
